


"Happy birthday, Tobio"

by klancestxn



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Fluff, I just love KageHina fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klancestxn/pseuds/klancestxn
Summary: It's Kageyama's birthday and Hinata tries to make it special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was longer but I'm happy with the result. Enjoy!

Kageyama woke up cold and to an empty bed. He frowned because he was cold and he wanted to cuddle with Hinata. The red head might be in the bathroom so he stayed in bed. When Hinata didn't come back in the next five minutes, Kageyama got up to look for him. He found Hinata in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Oi, dumbass." Kageyama yawned. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Hinata squeaked, nearly dropping the plate in his hands. "Bakayama." He grumbled.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata's face went red. "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He mumbled.

Kageyama stared at him blankly. "Why?"

"Because it's your birthday."

"So?" Kageyama was confused as to why Hinata would wake up so early to prepare him breakfast. His birthday wasn't so special after all. He didn't dislike it when people were all over him on his birthday but he didn't like it either.

It was Hinata's turn to stare at him blankly. "Kageyama, you've never celebrated your birthday?"

Kageyama looked away. "Not really. My parents were never home and I didn't have much friends until Karasuno."

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama, burying his face in Kageyama's chest. "I'll make this the best birthday you've ever had." He grinned up at Kageyama like the ray of sunshine he is. "Now go back to bed."

Kageyama smiled and hugged Hinata back. He kissed his boyfriends forehead, gave him a light squeeze and went back to bed to wait for Hinata.

Kageyama tried not to smile as Hinata entered the room with a tray filled with breakfast. He set it on the bed very carefully and motioned at Kageyama to wait. The birthday boy obliged, tapping his fingers on his bare thighs. He chuckled when Hinata walked in with two mugs, one with tea and the other with milk. He set them down and climbed into bed with Kageyama.

They mumbled a quiet 'Itadakimasu' before starting their meal. Their usual chatter and banter was not missing, glaring at each other occasionally when one of them would steal from the others plate. (The argument was irrelevant, they were eating from the same plate.)

After breakfast, Hinata took everything to the kitchen while Kageyama brushed his teeth. Hinata joined him and for once they didn't turn it into a competition.

The two lied in bed, curled against one another under thick blankets to ward off the cold. Kageyama buried his nose in Hinata's hair and took a deep breath. "Thank you for breakfast." He mumbled.

"I had so much planned for today but the snow storm came and all the plans went-" He blew a raspberry and frowned.

Kageyama snorted and stuck his cold fingers under Hinata's shirt. The latter squeaked and glared at the setter over his shoulder. He let out a huff and reached for his phone before he started to type in it furiously.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Hinata didn't answer so he ignored it. Without realizing it, he had fallen asleep, only realizing it when Hinata woke him up.

"Wake up! We have company!"

Kageyama groaned but made himself presentable before leaving the room. He let out a surprised yelp when Nishinoya and Tanaka attacked him in a hug.

"Stop jumping in him. You're going to kill him." Suga let out a sigh when neither heard him.

With a smack on the back if their heads from Daichi they stopped, mumbling under their breaths.

"Happy birthday, Kageyama." Suga smiled and gave Kageyama a tight hug. Daichi ruffled his hair followed by Asahi, Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita.

"Happy birthday, Kageyama!" Yamaguchi grinned brightly at him and held up a volleyball shaped cake. Tsukishima let out a small 'tch' but Kageyama payed no mind.

"Happy birthday, Kageyama-kun." Yachi smiled. "Hinata asked us to pick it up from the bakery." Yachi explained as Kiyoko set the cake down.

Kageyama blinked and turned to Hinata who was talking to Nishinoya and Tanaka with as much hand movements as he could. He couldn't believe Hinata went through the trouble of inviting the old Karasuno team over and ordering a cake. In a volleyball shape.

He was dragged out of his thoughts when Tanaka let out a loud cheer. Asahi and Nishinoya had gotten stuck under the mistletoe. Everyone laughed as Asahi broke into a nervous sweat.

They all sat around the living and talked over warm drinks. After a while, Hinata decided it was time to sing happy birthday. He lit a sing candle and counted to three before they started to sing. Kageyama felt his face warm up as everyone's attention was on him. He blew out and the candle and the cake was cut.

Kageyama felt bad for the cake. It was too nice to be cut.

After he opened presents - Nishinoya's being his favorite as it was a ball signed by Japan's national team - everyone trickled out slowly. Daichi and Suga were the last to leave, helping them clean up.

The two showered and cuddled in bed, Kageyama's face buried in Hinata's hair. He took a deep breath and grinned. He liked the way Hinata's hair smelled. 

"Thank you." Kageyama mumbled, Hinata's steady breathing nearly pulling him to sleep  

Hinata hummed and leaned up to peck Kageyama's lips. "Happy birthday, Tobio. Love you."

"Love you, too, dumbass." Kageyama smiled lazily. He couldn't have asked for a better day.


End file.
